Operation Fake Dating
by LivingLovingLife
Summary: Nelson and Stevie are jealous of Grace and Zander flirting with other people. so what to they do? Operation fake dating. Zevie and Grelson.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own how to Rock. but, i wish i did.

Stevie walked into the lunchroom to see Zander flirting with some girl. She rolled her eyes and sat down next to Nelson who was staring at Grace who was flirting with a football player.

"Stupid football." Nelson mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Stevie asked.

"Uh, nothing."

"C'mon Nelson, you don't have to tell me." He looked at her puzzled.

"What?"

"Everyone knows you're like in love with Grace." Stevie snickered.

"Am not!" said Nelson crossing his arms and turning away. "Everyone may not know it, but you like Zander."

"Do not!" Stevie yelled punching Nelson in the arm.

"Ow!" Nelson said rubbing his arm. It was obvious to anyone that knew of their crushes that they were in fact jealous. "Hey Stevie?"

"Yeah." Stevie replied, biting into her apple, eyes fixated on Zander.

"I think I have an idea."

"And what would that be?"

"We should date." that got Nelson another smack in the arm. "No, I meant to make them jealous." He explained. Stevie hesitated.

"You mean to make Zander and Grace jealous?" She asked, "You really think it will work?"

"What could go wrong?"

"Well…"

"C'mon Stevie, please." He begged, putting on the best puppy dogface he could manage.

"Fine, but first you have to ask me out." And with that she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I know I'm back soon but I finished all of my other work so since my first chapter was a short intro to the story I thought I would do another chapter and make it longer! Enjoy, I don't own How to Rock.**

Later at band practice

Zander's POV

I broke up with Alycia, it was only an hour but I just didn't feel anything. I decided I would go to the band room for practice even though I was twenty minutes early. But I saw something oddly disturbing; Stevie and Nelson were talking really close to each other. I didn't want them to see me so I hid behind the doorpost.

"Stevie?" Nelson said knowing that Zander was behind the door.

"Yes?" Said Stevie also knowing about Zander.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked and she nodded, 'Stevie I have to admit your one of the pretties girls I have ever met and I think I like you." Nelson said trying not to laugh.

"Nelson, I like you too."

"No, do you think you'd wanna go out with me?" he questioned.

"I'd love to." Stevie said giving a smile and kissing Nelson on the cheek. Why do I feel so angry now? I don't like Stevie. But, why do I feel like this.

Nelson's POV

"I'd love to." I heard Stevie say as she kissed me on the cheek. Which was a perfect touch to make Zander buy it. Then we decided instead of just leaving now that we would hang out as if we were dating. When it was finally time for practice Zander came in as if he hadn't been watching the whole time. Operation fake dating was totally underway.

"Hey Zander." I replied eyeing him.

"Oh, hey when did you guys get here?" he asked trying not to be obvious.

"Uh, like twenty minutes ago."

"Oh, what were you guys doing here so early?"

"Uh, nothing." Said Stevie. He just nodded. And just then Kacey and Kevin walked in.

"Hey, Kacey can I talk to you for a second?' Zander asked her. Stevie and I locked eyes knowing what he was going to tell her.

"Sure." They walked into the hallway. "What's up?"

"Stevie and Nelson are dating." He stated.

"And, you know this how?"

"I was spying on them."

"What, Zander that's wrong." Kacey replied, "and they are dating aww so cute!"

"You think it's cute?"

"Yeah," she stated, "Why you don't?"

"Well don't you think Stevie and I would be cuter?"

"Oh my God!" Kacey said, finally putting the pieces together, "You like her!"

"I do not!"

"Really?" Kacey said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I love her." He said staring through the window at her.

**Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! New chapter, all of your reviews are giving me lots of inspiration to keep writing, they make me update faster. Well i hope you enjoy this chapter, if it wasn;tobvious enough i DON'T own How to Rock. **

Zander's POV

"You what?" asked Kacey. I sighed, and took a deep breath.

"I love her okay?" I say frustrated. Was it that hard for anyone to believe?

"Okay." Kacey said turning on her heel, as she put her hands up in defense. I quickly take out my phone and text none other than Grace. Why you ask? Well these past few weeks I told Grace that I liked Stevie **(A/N because he loves her now!) **and it was pretty obvious to me that she liked Nelson. So I texted her and told her to meet me after practice it was an emergency, she needed to break away from Molly so I could tell her what madness just happened.

Grace's POV

Me, Molly and some other Perf's were talking when my phone went off it was from Zander. **(A/N Zander's texts are in **_italics. _**Grace's text messages will be **underlined.**)**

Meet me after band practice asap. DON'T bring Molly.

What? What's going on? Okay I'll be there. 

"Grace?" I hear Molly's shrill and demanding voice ask me.

"Yes?"

"Who are you texting?" she asks.

"Oh, just my Mom." I lie. Thankfully she turns away meaning she bought it. Know one really knows why I'm a Perf. To be fair I don't really want to be. I mean I was sucked in and I'm too scared to leave who would be my friends? I uses I'm just scared, of being alone. Well band practice should be over for Zander soon I should go.

"Molly, I have to go my Mom said I have to help her with something." I pretend groan, which makes her believe me.

"Okay." I leave and turn as if I was leaving school, but instead I go and turn towards gravity five's band room. Instead of seeing Zander by himself I see him hiding behind the door looking at something. 'Zander?" I whisper. I see him put his index finger to his lips to shush me. I get the message and stand behind him looking at the scene I never though I would ever, in a million years see.

Stevie's POV

After practice Nelson and I decide to stick around and see if Zander would too, secretively. And our prediction was right because we see him pretend to leave and resume his 'hidden' position behind the door. On the couch, Nelson was facing me and I was facing him and the door. We pretend until I see something surprising appear with Zander behind the door. Grace came up to spy with him. "Hey." I whisper into Nelson's ear, glancing over at the door to see their gawking faces. "Grace came to spy on up with Zander." I whisper again.

"Really?" he whispers back hopefully. I nod.

"Lets get out of here." I say, almost laughing when I see Zander and Grace try to hide more behind the door as we get up.

"Wanna go get some pizza?" he asked sticking out his arm for me.

"Of course"

When we finally get to the pizza place I notice Zander's car has been two cars in front of us the whole time. Where they following us to the pizza place too? They left before us. So that explains why they are in front. We walk in and see him and Grace seated at a table talking quietly. They glance at us as we enter through the door. I think they pretend not to notice us because they don't greet or even smile at us. Was this plan really working? We sit down at a corner table on the opposite end from Grace and Zander to discuss our future plans for this scheme, yet still trying to make it look like we were dating.

Back to Zander's POV **(A/N sorry I keep changing the POV's)**

"Look at them." I say disgusted, "Is it even possible."

"I guess." Grace's says sadly taking a bite of her Pizza.

"We have to break them up."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I think I have an idea."

**What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, i DO NOT own How to Rock. Review and tell me whatcha think?**

Zander's POV

"You got it?" I say ask Grace, making sure she knows the plan inside and out.

"Yeah, I think so." She says.

"Okay," the plan was for Grace to get Nelson to kiss her then we would tell Stevie that he cheated on her. Or something like that…

Earlier…

"Hey Zander." Stevie called to me. I, according to plan, ignored her. "Zander?" she called again. She knew that I have been ignoring her all day. "Seriously tell me what's wrong," she said sitting next to me.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah!" she says angrily.

"Are you and Nelson dating?"

"Um, Yeah."

"First off, why didn't you tell me?"

"We wanted to keep it a secret."

" I thought we were friends?" I ask.

"We are look Zander I just…"

"Stevie, it's just I saw Nelson and Grace kissing." I say looking at her she has no reaction, "Stevie he's cheating on you."

Stevie's POV

"Aw, they really kissed?" I cover my mouth right when the words come out. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! What did I just do? Oh, crap.

"Stevie?" He looked worried, "what's going on?" I ran. That's all I could do. I couldn't tell him what we did, the whole fake dating thing. He would never be my friend again how could I expect him to ever be _more _than friends. I ran to find Nelson. When I did find him he was kissing Grace. I mean I was happy for him, but did he have to do it in front of Zander?

'Nelson?" I say calmly, "Can I talk to you **for** a second?" he nods and gets up from Grace and joins me in the all. I see Grace get up to follow us. "Uh, not you Grace it's… a personal thing." I take Nelson's arm and drag him to a couple rooms over and shut the door. "Are you _insane_?"

"Stevie…?" he asks, "what exactly are we talking about?" I take my little hand held mirror out of my bag and shove it in his face. Once he see's the lipstick kisses on his face he smiles sheepishly at me. "Oh…"

"I'm happy for you I really am, I mean the plan worked." I say reassuringly he smiles and nods, "but, you did it right in front of Zander, I think he knows." His smile fades to look that says 'oh my God, I'm so sorry!'

"It's fine Nelson, really." I say, "What do I tell him?"

"I don't know, how about the truth?"

**Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know in the reiews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all i don't own How to Rock. Here is a chapter for you guys! and i just want to say...**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers!**

**LunarEclipse22428**

**Giggles-Smiles-Laughter: Don't worry I'll get them together soon.**

**Anon**

**Kayleighann5**

**X VivMusic 14**

**ZevieObsessed2012**

**TRIX19**

**Nick-crazed. And thank you to anyone else I missed!**

Stevie's POV

I had to tell Zander. Nelson was right; the best thing to do is to tell the truth. If only I could find Zander… Oh there he is! Kissing that girl... My heart dropped and my smile faded. I knew he would never like me. Suddenly I notice I'm standing in open sight in the middle of the doorway, with tears running down my face. Suddenly, the girl who was sucking Zander's face off notices me. Her eyes lock with mine and I just stand their, my legs refusing to move. Zander notices her looking the opposite direction and starts to turn around. Thank God my legs start to work now. I run to the next hallway. Tears streaming down my face, blurring my vision. The next thing I know is I run into a wall then I remember someone yelling my name….

The next thing I know is I'm in the hospital. I hear the doctor telling someone that is was a minor concussion and that I should be fine. I open my eyes to see Kacey sitting in the chair next to me.

"Oh, good your awake!" she says, hugging me. I smile and weakly hug her back.

"What happened?" I say rubbing my head.

"Well maybe Zander should tell you."

"Uh, okay?" not understanding much, "where is he anyways?"

"In the hall, talking to nelson." She says, pointing towards the door. As if on cue and fuming Nelson and collected Zander walk in. Nelson immediately softens.

"Oh thank God!" he cries coming over to me with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"It's fine." I whisper into his ear as he hugs me, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later." He whispers back.

Zander's POV

Look at them. Probably, whispering some stupid apology into her ear. I saw her crying when I was kissing… Uh…what's her name again? Oh, never mind. The point is I don't even think they are broken up. She was literally balling so much she ran into the door in the hall and got a concussion. At least, that's why I think she was crying. But, I had a little talk with nelson in the hallway. After I accused him of being a cheater he told me I just wouldn't understand, and that I had to talk to Stevie later. What a prick. I guess I'm just glad that Stevie is better but I really need to talk to her, apparently.

Back to Stevie's POV

After the doctor told me I could go home Kacey and I immediately checked out. When I checked my phone I had four missed calls and thirteen text messages, all from Zander. Apparently he wanted to talk. I call him back.

'Hello?" he says.

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh, hey can we meet up somewhere?" he asks, "we need to talk."

"Uh, sure where?"

"How about our place?"

"Okay." We hang up on each other and I direct Kacey to drop me off, near our place. I walk towards the back way of the park the field with the path. That was _our _place. He was there already sitting on the small bench. He gets up when he notices me. He looks gorgeous the light hitting him just right, his curls slightly messy, and his eyes full of lust. I can't help myself and I do what's impossible.

I kissed him.

**Reviews? Hope you liked it! Give me your input?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Yay, new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy. Just so you know there is finally Zevie in this chapter! If you get a chance i would love it if you'd let me know some of your thoughts on this story in the reviews. and secondly, i don't own How to Rock.**

Stevie's POV

I kissed him. It was like magic, blissful. But, he just stood there, and pulled away. My heart dropped of course he would never like me. He is _Zander Robbins. _I'm waiting for a 'what was that, Stevie?' or a why did you do that?' But, I get nothing. Instead all Zander does is try's to play it off liked nothing happened. He just started randomly talking about Gravity five and band practice and chords. Still playing it off as nothing happened he starts talking about earlier today.

"Stevie, why were you crying?"

"I don't remember." I lie. I turn to leave when he grabs my arm holding me back. I'm hurt by him, and his accusations he just doesn't understand me. He's not sensitive, he's a lady's man. "Zander let me go." I muster, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"Not until you tell me why you were crying." I turn around the tears finally flowing freely down my face.

"You know what Zander," I say, ready to blow up and make our friendship more broken then it is already, "Never mind." And with that I leave. I don't have to explain myself to him, or to anybody else. I'll do fine on my own, I don't need a boyfriend. I never have.

Zander's POV

I hate seeing Stevie cry . I feel bad, I hope she okay. But, she's been ignoring me all week. She didn't come to any of the band practices, including the one we were having right now.

"Guys," I say, referring to Kacey, Nelson and Kevin, "Where is Stevie" instead of one honest answer I get three different answers at the same time.

"She's sick." Kevin says.

"She broke her arm." Said Nelson.

"Fashion emergency." Kacey claimed.

Instead of saying anything I just give them the look that says 'seriously?'

"Should we just tell him?" says Nelson.

"No!" Kacey shouts, "She made us promise not to tell."

"Sorry dude." Kevin says patting me on the back, "you're going to have to ask her yourself."

So that is what I do. I drive to Stevie's house, and ring the doorbell. _Ding-dong-ding._ She answers with a smile then shuts the door with a frown.

"Seriously Stevie!" I yell through the door, "I just want to talk to you for a couple minutes!"

"Fine," she says opening the door, "You've got five minutes."

"Look I just want to know why you've been ignoring me."

"You actually figured it out it was so not obvious." She says her words dripping with sarcasm. Her face softens as she continues. She sighs and says, " I don think I could ruin this any further so I'll just get on with it."

"Okay." I shrug.

"Zander, here's the thing," she pauses looking at me, "I like you as _more_ than a friend, I have for a while now." I'm in complete shock. What? How could it have just gone over my head? Ugh, she makes me crazy. "And then, I kiss you and you just pretended like nothing ever happened." Now I get it.

"Look, Stevie," I start," I really like you as more than a friend." She nods and blushes, she's so cute when she blushes. " Nelson's my friend and I didn't want to hurt him." She looks confused and then it looks as though she gets it.

"Zander, Nelson and I never went out."

"What?" now I'm really confused.

"Well, he is in love with Grace so we did it to make her jealous." She looks as though she's forgetting to add something else in.

"That's it?"

"Well, I kinda did it to make you jealous to." She doesn't make eye contact with me just turns her head to hide al of her blushing. I sit down next to her and bring her face towards mine so that we are finally making eye contact.

"Oh, so you were trying to make me jealous?" I tease, smiling.

"Shut up." She says, pulling away from my grasp, "Anyways, your five minutes are up."

"Really?"

"Really." She replies firmly. I scoot closer to her our faces near inches apart. I look in to her eyes and smile.

"You won't give me some extra time?" I whisper. I lean in and meet her warm soft lips.. Soon enough we are in a heated make out session on her couch.

"I guess you can have a few more minutes."

**Thanks :)**


End file.
